Unforeseen Virtues
by Glass Dreamer
Summary: Finally updated... chp. 3 - ...she is real, her memorieshis dreams... she made him feel... (heed the warning of 'R' rating.)
1. Default Chapter

Unforeseen Virtues 

****

**_by: Serenity Tenshi_**

Disclaimer:  I do not DBZ, belongs to the rightful creator.  Eternity belongs to me, along with the girl, the poem, and all the crap that go along with him.

Chapter 1 

            _A gray place._

_            Ebony shades fading into Ivory._

_            Pallid shades fading into Jet shades._

_            A figure floats._

_            A snowy specter against the hazing silver background.  Curled up in a tight ball, as if the world around it would end anytime soon.  The only movement is it's shaking and the twinkling star-like tears cascading off from it's head._

_            Finally after what seems like an eternity.  The delicate figure raises its head.  Staring into the distance, the female's cropped ebony, silver, and white mixed ringlets and waves fall in mixed layered lengths to her chin.  Sorrowfully light and dark hued silver irises flash rainbow-prism colors in one milla-second before flashing to the eerie blank star silver as she gazed forward.  Clear tears dripping off her pale high cheeks near her small pink mouth.  Fall onto her pulled up knees like tiny falling stars.  _

_Finally the last trade make is a remarkable symbol blaring on her forehead.  An open small  diamond with a half silver line on top, the lower half and open ¼ white curved line, and the other ¼ of the ending circle black.  Two larger longer diamond shaped silver extend from the top and bottom, but not touching.  Well three black medium sized diamonds extended from the left and three white diamonds extend from the right.   Creating the illusion of a star with a bright silver, mixing with snowy white and darkening ebony.  _

_            Looking out into the haze, her soft mature voice speaks shattering the silence._

_            **"When heaven rings with devilish chimes.**_

****

**_            A noble woman shall take those tainted petals._**

****

**_            And scatter then across the luminary seas._**

****

**_            The maiden in a cage of balance._**

****

**_            Crying out in fear and shame._**

****

**_            A demon smiles at the angels' prayers._**

****

**_            A brighter star, now fading on those dying winds._**

****

**_            This virtue must face the demon's hands._**

****

**_            To pick-up what is left and to seek eternal rest._**

****

**_            Seeing what was created out her warm and sorrowful filled heart._**

****

**_            Wishing on unforgiving love and saving all that is not holy._**

****

**_            Moonbursts, starlights, and sunbeams._**

****

**_            With are angels blinded by there own unheard commands._**

****

**_            Those lights are true in the deep darkness._**

****

**_            Well once this maiden is dreaming her own dreams._**

****

**_            Plucking that one fiery flower in an ocean of heavenly delights._**

****

**_            Never fearing to thread where both angels and demons fear._**

****

**_            When spilled blood came to her feet._**

****

**_            She gave up her wishes to save the unyielding saints._**

****

**_            Whatever tears she shed, are always forgotten through myths._**

****

**_            Even with the twinkling of Neptune and the glow of mars._**

****

**_            Thrust under the light of night and the darkness of day._**

****

**_            Eden echoing in her fallen form and lakes forming from her fallen tears._**

****

**_            Saints crying as her ashes are vanishing into the night._**

****

**_            Only to be reborn in the skylight of the day._**

****

**_            Well wishing that their desires died and her sacrifice was true and just._**

****

**_            The demons dies at the first light of the winter Elysian._**

****

**_            The demon's tears mixed with her ashes._**

****

**_            Her love forsaking by her rebirth._**

****

**_            Sinning in heaven and blessing in hell._**

****

**_            In a time before time and a place now._**

****

**_            Lasting as a dream, the stars cried at the truth._**

****

**_            Forever dying in a cage of endless betrayal…"_**__

_            Pulling her body of the ball, and stretching her long shapely legs outward crossing them at the ankles, pulling her hands to her chest.  Pulling her hands out again, she pulled a thin silver object off her hand and threw it into the abyss._

_            Looking outward again, she closed her eyes and long curly thick black lashes fluttered shut as she threw back her head and her symbol flared to life on the top of forehead._

_            Fading from pale ivory to deep ebony._

            His magenta sunrise eyes shot open and he started gasping.  Cell clutched his perfect headdress as he tried to clam his breathing.   Looking around in his cell he noticed that his stupid cellmates Freeza, Cooler and King Cold were still asleep.  Looking out his cell, he notice that most of the other inmates where still asleep.

            Leaning his head back onto the cold wall, he closed his eyes.  For the few times he slept, he has had the same dream.  With the same damn girl, in the same gray place.

He didn't understand and that bothered him.  Why him?

            Noting really caring, he knew he won't get any more sleep so started thinking of his usually escape plan.  Well since he had an eternity, he didn't want to waste it hear.

            Hearing footsteps down the hall, he tried out of boredom to see if any new meat would come.  He was surprised to see King Enma and two ogres, escorting a tall hooded figure.  The slim-built could be told that it was female under the thin ice-blue cloak.  Nearing his cell, Cell closed his eyes half way to give the illusion that he was asleep.  Passing by, a slim pale hand came to pull the hold down over her face and cell catch a flash of small baby pink lips and a thin silver object on her finger.

            Pink lips?

            Silver object?

            King Enma hook an arm around her and led her to three doors at the end of the hall, Cell not knowing what these doors were, looking out in curiosity.  One of the small ogres pulled open a dark metal door where King Enma led the woman inside, no words were said.  After she was in King Enma came out and the other ogre locked the door.  Finally after starting to exit out the hall making sure that all of the prisoners were asleep, he left.  Cell slowly got up, and looked down the hall, he thought he heard soft crying or it was just the wind that blew in the lower chambers of H.F.I.L.

            Sitting back down and trying to go back to sleep, a small voice whispered into his ear,  _"It was for them, and only him…"_


	2. Unseen Hell 2

Unforeseen Virtues 

****

**_by: Serenity Tenshi_**

Chapter II-  Unseen Hell

Disclaimer:  Suing me will only get you an old computer and a dime, cause I'm just another poor college student.  So DBZ belongs to their creators and Eternity and all its things belong to me.  Enjoy.

A.N. Thank you to those who reviewed, I hope you like this one next.  WARNING, scenes of rape, swearing, and dark religious remarks.  I'll also change the rating to R.  This is a dark fic, be forewarned. 

_The room was tattered and broken._

_Once what had to be a room fit for a goddess was now in dismay and destroyed.  Glass and what seemed to be a crystal-clear liquid littered the floor.  Mixing with the clear prism liquid seemed to be a red human blood.  Littering the floor in rivers and sickening looking ponds.  Broken remains of now unknown furniture  also jungles the floor.  _

_The smashed balcony wineglass doors were torn open leaving a chilling late evening fall breeze into the room, fluttering the pink and red stained pearly transparent window drapes and the flowing drapes that dipped around a curving bed.  Soft cries of pain could be heard behind the almost clear folds, as two-tanned skin bodies moved in a furious rhythm over a smaller paler being.  A gust of wind blows through the room yet again to blow the curtains again. _

_Revealing two large males, one of dark tan with golden sun-lit hair that fell to mid-back in a loose ponytail well the rest of his hair fell in his face hiding his well-defined facial features.  Well forcing and thrusting himself on the smaller pale ones lower self.  Above the other lightly tanned skinned man is grunting well forcing him self into the paler person persons mouth.  His shaggy hair hangs in his face shinning a faint light sky indigo.  (Not Trunks!!!!)  His bangs also hiding his features and his well defined body is holding the pale on closer looking a young woman arms down, as does the blond below him with her hips. _

_Tears of pain anguish fall down her face in clear little rivers.  Dripping off her face like shooting stars.  Dull emotionless cosmos star-colored silver half closed eyes look outward, gazing onto nothingness as the two males take her by force.  Only pain flashes for a second through those dead sea colored eyes.  The only life showing, than the low throaty moans of misery and agony.  _

_As if time stood still both at once, the two men cry out in pleasure just as the dying sun sets in this alien setting and the moon shines faintly on the horizon.  Stars starting to glimmer in the coming night.  Both men pull themselves to there feet, welling looking down at the broken bleeding female.  Gathering some broken glass around them, they make a small pile near the girl.  With one hand thrust outward a white glow around the indigo haired man hand and a black glow around the blond haired man, the glass hardened to a rock like substance.  Each taking a big piece and one of the girl's arms in each of their hands, they throw her up against the wall. _

_Pulling her arms into a "T" position they each stab the glass pieces into her delicate hands.  Eyes widening she screams in pain and sorrow.  Clear transparent blood started to pour from the deep wounds on her palms.   Dripping down to mix with the crimson blood puddles from where she was raped.  Each clear and rubies falling luminaries in the now darkening room, and fast forming lakes on the stone floor.  The dark late night haired man held her feet together, the right on in front of the left, as the blond haired man thrust two more large pieces through her feet and ankles.  To weak from loss of blood of before, the pallid skin girl could only whimper in binding pain.  Each taking turns to play over spots of her trembling body with the glass, the indigo haired man finally tore off a piece of the hanging curtain.  _

_Then tearing off one last piece he threaded hardened glass through it and handed to the blond haired man.  The blond man flashed a white canine smile at the girl, but his eyes still remained hidden under his late sunrise hair.  Whispering evilly into her ear, "You wanted to save that world, but gave up another chance to save yours.  My, my sweet little night gale of Eternity.  You have a dead kingdom to rule my sweet Megami-Tenshi.  You are our caged bird, singing to our pleasures.  Sooner or later you will give up I know it.  He never give it to you in return, he wasn't what he was before this time…"_

_Well then thrusting the crown of glass and silk onto her head.  The indigo man came up and in a silkily voice replied, "The Devil hates you, God hates you, feel the pain that the true savior went through.  Eternity is dead; you are no God or Devil, only a pit full human with unreaching dreams.  We'll break you and you will submit."_

_The woman smiled a gentle smile as she mumbled something that died on deaf ears.  Her eyes still emotionless, as sweat, tears, clear and crimson blood poured from her body.  With one grunt the woman died.  _

_All before her was silver, ebony shaded into ivory, ivory shaded into…_

            Cell awoke a second time, his dark pink eyes popping open with surprise and fright.  Panting in small breaths and his burrows narrowing in frustration, Cell looked over to the metal door.  He felt fear like no other before, even more than before than when he faced Gohan.  

            It was the woman again, but to be raped and crucified is one thing. 

            But the gentle smile…

            What did those men mean by other worlds?

            A moan brought Cell out of his thoughts as he looked over at Freeza and Coola. Both starting to wake up, but Cold slept on.  Dreaming a happy dream, as his tail swatted back and forth happily.  "What are you looking at weakling?" growled Freeza.

            "Humph, your one to talk Ice-jin," smirked Cell, "At least I stood a chance with my half-breed, other than just letting him cut me down to size."

            Freeza growled, but Coola held him back with a glare.  'Gods, I have to stuck in here for all eternity with these ones, this is more than a punishment,' thought Cell.

            As the two other Ice-jin busied themselves in an arm wresting contest, Cell sat up against his wall, crossed his legs, and folded his arms.  Before bowing his head in meditation, a tall red ogre came walking down the hall.  Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ogre open up the metal door and step inside.  Two minutes later, he emerged with the young person from last night.  Star-silver sparking eyes gazed at him with emotionless depths, a mass of ebony, silver, and white ringlets and waves fell into near her eyes, almost blocking her vision.  A silver goblet circled her head, leaving only two darker silver vines trailing in front on it on her forehead.   Medium sized silver hoops graced her ears, well also a small silver circlet around her neck, and around her wrists and ankles she wore jiggling silver bracelets.   She wore a knee-length ebony and snowy-sheer dress that was solid at the top, but fell in transparent layers from a silver-metal band from under her breasts.  The neckline was wide and ended in almost flower-petal like sleeves. 

The ogre took the young woman's arm and started leading her down the hallway.  Her bracelets and ankles chimed with there own music as her bare-feet silently walked on the floor.  Most of the other prisoners in their cells now noticed the woman, even Freeza and Coola who stared as she escorted out of the cell way.  No one noticed a small glittering object fall from the woman, and roll near Cell.

Yet her eyes never left Cells'.  Her still detached eyes stared at him over her shoulder, unblinking never breaking eye contact with him.  Most would think that the male or even some of the other female prisoners would make catcalls at this unearthly beauty.    But it was silent, except for her soft chimes and jiggles of her bracelets.  Finally turning the corner, it was then that people started to whisper again.  All wanting to know, what kind of person or thing like that could ever be in hell for?

Cell then felt something cold near his finger, spying down he saw that it was a thin silver ring.  Making a mental note and quickly hiding it in his hand, before any of his 'cellmates' saw it.  He would look it over only after he was sure that they were asleep.  

 "Do you know that bitch?" mumbled Freeza. 

Cell grunted, "No you freakin' idiot.  Why would I?"

"You ass she was staring at you the whole time," Coola replied with a blank face.

"No I don't ok," closing his eyes to start his much needed meditation.

Freeza was opened his mouth, but Coola put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.  Freeza backing down went back to sparing with his brother.  Of course King Cold was asleep through the whole thing.

'Onna…' Cell thought, 'Who are you?'

The wind whispered again, _"I did for them, and only them…" _

_Owari Chpt. II_


	3. Unseen Heaven 3

Unforeseen Virtues 

****

**_by: Serenity Tenshi_**

Chapter III-  Unseen Heaven

Disclaimer:  Suing me will only get you an old computer and a dime, cause I'm just another poor college student.  So DBZ belongs to their creators and Eternity and all its things belong to me.  Enjoy.

Notes at end.

Warning:  Swearing, dark body descriptions. 

_Chimes._

_A herald of soft lovely chimes._

_On the wings of the gentle gales coming from the open windows of the balcony, the breezes carrying the bell like melody from the room into a dream world.  Fluttering the clear transparent curtains like lazy floating clouds, the gust returned to the source of the chimes. Flickering the ebony, silver, and white mixed ringlets and waves fall in mixed layered lengths into luminary gray shaded irises, that flashed for one moment, a fiery rainbow prism.  _

_Using lavender mother-of-pearl shaded shell comb, the young woman continued to come her short-cropped locks. Her eyes never leaving her reflection from the medium sized oval mirror on the small vanity.  Natural rosy lips sang still the wordless melody that haunted the other wise empty bedchamber.  Putting down the comb, her emotionless eyes still never left her reflection.  Untying the ivory robe, it gently fell to over the stool in which the woman was sitting. _

_ Upon her smooth ordinary pale skin was horrid scars over her breasts, leading to over her stomach, creating long lashes along her lower and middle backside,  and  ending to the upper thighs of her woman hood. Cruel messages signed in an ancient kanji on her once lovely skin, such as 'mine,' 'eternal whore,' and  'balancer.'  Tracing the delicates disfigurements with her pale hand, she whirled an ancient story older than heaven or hell on her body.  Tearing her celestial - foggy set eyes away from her reflection, the woman reached out and grasped the small silver necklace on her diminutive vanity.  Pulling the fragile chin over her neck, the young woman grazed lovely at the three tiny rings, the size of a tiny human crystal tear drop, at the end of the chain resting in the mid-valley of her bucthed breasts.  The hole in ring the size of her pinkie fingerprint, rested against the chain, clinging to each other for comfort.  In human language known as English, the two outer rings from the outer to the inner, up to down, spelled the word of 'love,' and the middle inner ring pronounced with' faith.'_

_Fluttering lashes hide her universe child colored eyes, as a mixture of gray, white, and sable flew into her closed eyes.  Slowly a pallid hand came up to rest up her cheek.  Crystal-clear blood sparkled in the last afternoon sunshine, flowing a thin cut on her right cheek.  Opening her blank eyes she gazed at the small black leather handle imbedded deep within the now broken vanity mirror._

_What was once a room for a goddess not lay a now broken and desolate area.  To the left side of the mirror was a tall muscular  dark tanned naked man with long golden hair tied at the nape of his neck, well long sun kissed bangs hide his facial features.  To the right, in the glass shattered stood another muscular lightly  tan man, but with shorter late evening indigo shaggy hair hiding his handsome face as well.  The ruined illustrate object gave the frightening example of several copies of both men…_

_Watching… waiting…_

_Leering… lusting…_

_Peering… praying…_

_SMACK!!!!_

_She is on the ground, the golden haired one is below her and the indigo one above her.  A tear falls from her eyes, as both men thrust and she cries out in pain._

_The curtain quivers in the late evening wind, showing a the room tattered and broken…_

**BOOM!!!!!**

**Cell head is smashed against the wall from Freeza attack.  Narrowing his rose-made-jealous eyes, he wiped the lavender blood from his lip.  "Ha!!!  The mighty Cell has fallen!"  smirked Freeza as he folded his arms across his lavender and salmon chest.  **

**Cell, getting up, glared down at Freeza before walking away.  Stopping he stopped Freeza's punch with his a flick of his hand and whispered before crushing the Ice-jin knuckles, "Don't fuck with something you don't know…" **

**Freeza's widened as he gazed into Cell's once magenta eyes, now a dark crimson.  Burning with anger and so much hate it made him shudder almost.  Almost being the keyword here.  But the extreme pain in his now crushed and broken knuckles brought him on a full course of crashing back to reality.  Howling in agony, the courtyard grew quiet as Cell walked away and Freeza cradling his barely recognizable hand in his other hand.  **

**Cell didn't care.  **

**He didn't care if he killed Freeza again, and again, and well…again.**

**He didn't care that he couldn't because they were both dead.**

**For Kami-sama sake, he didn't care he broke his gentlemen stance and swore.**

**He saw _her_… that was all he cared about.  **

**"Cell!"  **

**Turing he gazed warily at the gorge guard quivering as that looked at him.  Staring him down he finally grunted, "Well…out with it!"**

**The guard swallowed and squeaked out, "I am to escort you to see his lordship Enma Daioh-sama…"**

**That got Cell's attention, why would he call on him?   Did he miss someone in the hundreds of thousands that I killed?  Shrugging, must of.  Nah, must be because of Freeza's howling.**

**Nodding Cell followed the guard, through the twists and turns of the hell palace maze.  This was hell, just one grand prison…well maybe not one.  Going outside was nothing, just wasteland for all to see.  He heard that there were many hells, this just being one.  One more powerful then the next.  Devils, demons, monsters, so many different things, more powerful then him, most likely. **

**Cell was tired, he wanted revenge of course.  But how far can one only want, when even your revenge thirst grows so dry, it cannot ever be given water?  Those visions surfaced then, who the hell was this onna?  Why did he see her?  She was real, she saw her walk…**

**_Chimes._**

**He played with ring around his pinkie.   He didn't understand and because of her… well let us just say he can't keep his mind on his own revenge now can he?**

**Nearly blowing over the small guard Cell growled but held his tongue.  The guard knocking softly on the door,  opened it after a muffed 'enter'  rang in the grand hallway.  **

**Entering inside, Cell saw a grand room with a massive desk in one corner, with giant windows over looking heaven and the wasteland below.  To one side held sets of coaches with two people.  Cell recognized Daioh-sama standing, as an actually almost 'human' height like the night before along with a more feminine figure.  Standing there stood tall and elegant was she.  The cropped hair, the star-lit eyes.  **

**Dead-sunset eyes widened, and mouth open.  Why was he here?**

**Why was she here?**

**Her emotionless eyes gazed at him before speaking in her chime-like voice, "Cell take a picture, it will last longer…" **

**Owari for Chpt. 3**

**Konban wa minna-chan!!!! Gomen for the long long update, moving and going back to school sucks.  Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
